Shippo's time
by CL 9 3 11 0 9 5
Summary: Shippo saw his family die and Inuyasha fighting Narkau then it went red


I am BBBBAAACCCCKKK!!!!!!!! Sister of Inuyasha signing in

Talking: " blah blah blah

Thinking: (blah blah blah)

Demon language+- blah blah blah+-

Shippo was staring at the battlefield or more importantly at Inuyasha who is clutching his stomach. Narkau attacked the group while the group was resting; Shippo was away hunting when Narkau attacked. Shippo had just arrived to find Kagome fallen on the ground bleeding from her throat. Shippo ran to Kagome's side not caring about the attacks all about him, Kagome just glanced at him then smiled knowing her son was safe. Kagome then gasped and closed her eyes, her face finally going peaceful not twisted in pain. Shippo just gazed at his mother's face for a few minutes before breaking down into tears.

Inuyasha looked intently from the corner of his eye and when he saw Shippo break down into tears, Inuyasha just closed his eyes for a moment as to say farewell before opening his red eyes intent on destroying Narkau to save his adopted son.

Shippo just stood from where he sat, looking to his right seeing Sango and Mirkou lay together with hands together and Kirara dead from protecting Kagome. He turned his head to the left and saw a full-demon Inuyasha face Narkau. Instead of worry he felt an uncontrollable rage before his grin stretched across his face. Shippo disappeared in a ball of red light, that flew all over the field before coming to rest beside Inuyasha's side. When the light faded there stood a fox with 4 tails along with Inuyasha hand over the head. They both let out a growl that shook Narkau to his core.

Narkau just shook his head in fear before backing away from the sight. Words came to his mind, the last words of Kikyo. (_Beware Narkau, two full-demons shall come to destroy you, both want revenge for their family. They will become the guardians Japan. Beware Narkau… Inuyasha and Shippo will destroy you!) _Narkau just didn't believe Kikyo but now he does, staring in the faces of pure evil.

Inuyasha looked at his adopted son with proud smile while Shippo let out a content growl at Inuyasha's hand behind his ear, scratching away. They both faced Narkau with a grin that will make the devil cry in shame.

Inuyasha heard a female voice inside his head (_Remember Inuyasha only 250 year old demons can transform but fox demons and ONLY fox demons have the power to transform when their loved ones are dead or threaten, the rest can only transform when they are angry or hurt)._ Inuyasha nodded his head to the familiar voice inside his head. " Thanks, mom" Inuyasha mumbled. Shippo only looked at Inuyasha before speaking aloud enough for Narkau to hear +- Let's destroy this so called full-demon. After all he killed and broke so many peoples hearts+-

"Yes let's go, son" Inuyasha replied before hopping on Shippo's back, drawing his sword. Naraku just fell on his butt, raising his hands to sky as if to block out the terrible sight. Inuyasha saw the terror in his eyes but it didn't affect his decision… to kill his enemy. "WIND SCAR" was heard all across the land, Koga looked and smiled a sad smile. Sesshomaru's ear only twitched as he hears the echo, he was looking at Kagura at his side. Kagura merely nodded to the direction the yell came from. Keade froze when her ears heard the battle cry; she looked up from collecting the herbs and bowed to the gravesite of her sister at the edge of the field. A small white girl holding a mirror smiled, a true smile because she was finally free, She threw down her mirror symbolizing she will not serve any anyone.

Inuyasha just smiled at Shippo before collapsing in a heap of red fabric on the ground. Shippo so followed him. The earth then trembled, cracks appeared on the earth. Five bodies slipped into the earth, then the cracks closed up to hide the legendary battle that just occurred only a few moments ago.

The legend goes that if someone attacks Japan they would face a ghostly force made of one dog demon with a sword, a miko with arrows, a demon slayer with a boomerang, a monk with a spiritual staff. But the sight that scares even the hardest battle wore veteran was the eyes. The blood red eyes told about pain, sorrow, hurt and angst. If a battle happened Japan will win due to these ghosts. Legend said that those ghosts took out an army of 4,000 people. What will happen when world war 3 happens? No one knows. Just prepare yourself, prepare to fight against the force of the deadly five.


End file.
